cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:MarkusKrankzler6/Piston Cup Bedwars (alternate)
Only Markus, Ruby, Totaldrama, and Ferrari Fan 458 can edit this page with Win95 fixing the grammar and adding some transcript (since he played Minecraft like Ruby and Markus). This only exists in the alternative Cars world. Based on Hypixel Bedwars with the same rules and everything. There are 4 teams each with 8 cars. Ruby will also do more bedwars versions later on even an ultimate version. There are only the alternate Cars 1 and 3 racers. The ultimate version will have the legends in it. Announcers are Pinkie, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow, Bob, CaptainSparklez, Darrell, James the Red Engine, Brent, David, Chick, Yakko, Natalie, and Wakko. Reporters are Lapis, River, Kori, and Shannon. NOTE: The diamond generator is the only generator in this version. You can also buy literally any weapon of your choice, even a nuke for 500 diamonds. Teams *Red Team - Dean Carvers (leader), Andrew Hunter, Leon Camber, James Carwheel, Kendrick Shiftright, Hal Carbureski, Katie Mush, and Otis Hunter *Blue Team - Edward McQueen (leader), Jazmine Oiltire, Jay Steeringson, Tom Accelerator, Oakley Meeker, Chet McOilchanger, Hal Chamberlain, and Next-Gen Tropic Fruits *Green Team - John Hicks (leader), Ron Steeringson, Jack Armstrong, Chase Patrick, George Roadales, Maruice Racelott, Eddie Brakers, and Perry Rotor *Yellow Team - Jylan Carcia (leader), Joel Hunter, Oliver Scattershields, Arthur Brakeston, David Smalls, Jeremy Belous, Andre Scruggs, and Axel Whipplefilter Transcript Spike: No more battle royales since fortnite changed way to (Popeye toot) much! However we have BEDWARS! The goal is simple defend your bed and destroy other teams bed. Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LETS GO DEFENDING BEDS BOYS! John: Let's just attack everybody! Ron Steeringson: No we should defend our bed too. John: WHO CARES OLD MAN!!!! (John starts building a bridge to the diamond generator) Edward: Oh no John is already building to the diamond generator! Tom: Don't worry I will defend bed you guys can go. Edward: Me, Jay, you, Oakley, and Chet will go. Oakley: Got it. Jeremy: I'm going to build giant walls around the bed! Jylan: Good idea Jeremy. Oliver: I'm building an ultra protective force field around our team's bed! Jylan: EVEN BETTER OLIVER!!!! WE DO BOTH IDEAS! Dean: You know what we can do? We can put the bed underground and fill it with dirt. We don't need stupid walls! Leon: I think it's a stupid idea but whatever. (Dean digs a hole and puts the bed in it and covers it up with dirt) Dean: Done. (back to blue team) Edward: Ok we got back 14 diamonds that is cool. Let's get some good swords and some explosives. Jay: Cool. Chase Patrick: I have built steel walls around the bed. Oliver: Joel Hunter! Joel Hunter: What is it Oliver. Oliver: We have a mini force field to cover both of us so that if the others die and don't respawn we will still be alive. It will last for a half hour and as long as we don't fall off the world or get nuked we are ok. Joel Hunter: Cool. Darrell: Looks like the teams have built the defense for the bases and beds and are slowly getting ready to attack! Bob: Yup! (back to red team) Hal Carbureski: I wish Dean wasn't our leader. Leon: I know but we gotta deal with it. (later) Dean: LET'S ALL GO ATTACK EDWARD MCIDIOT!!! Leon: No we won't come. Dean: TOO BAD! (Dean and the others leave to attack blue team) Axel: BUY A CANNON NOW OLIVER! THE RED TEAM'S BASE IS UNPROTECTED! Oliver: Got it! (Soon Oliver brings the cannon to fire at the red team base) Oliver: FIRE! (the shot hits the red base and explodes it revealing the exposed bed underground) Dean: NOOOOO! (Jeremy and Axel go to attack the red base while Dean's team rushes back) Axel: THE RED TEAM BED IS DESTROYED! LET'S GO! Yakko: BREAKING NEWS! THE RED TEAM LOST THEIR BED AND CAN NO LONGER RESPAWN! Andrew: THIS IS YOUR FAULT JACKSON! Hal Carbureski: YEAH! Putting the bed underground was a (Popeye toot) stupid idea! I told you they would find a cannon or something to attack it. (Jeremy kills Kendrick and Otis) Spike: KENDRICK SHIFTRIGHT AND OTIS HUNTER ARE OUT! They will now be spectating. (More yellow team members attack. David Smalls kills James Carwheel) Dean: NO! NO! NO! Arthur: Too bad DEAN! (kills Dean) CaptainSparklez: There goes Dean. (back to green team) Perry Rotor: I will have a mega sniper shot on Andrew (shoots Andrew with his sniper and Andrew dies)! Eddie: Nice one Perry! Chase Patrick: Man, blue and yellow are powerful! What should we do! Eddie: Don't go to red because team yellow have cleared out their base and are staying there too. I just got two tanks to defend us! (Team yellow fires a couple more shots and finishes off the rest of the red team) Edward: Dang. Dean's team got screwed up. Anyway lets move on NGTF: Lets get green next since John is on that team. Chet: Yeah! Hal Chamberlain: Tom and I will come too! (Team blue attacks the green team) Edward: Ok go ahead NGTF, Hal Chamberlain, Tom, and Chet. We will be defending Jack A.: GUYS! SOME BLUE GUYS ATTACKING! DEFEND NOW! (team green use their swords to stop the attack) George R.: (Yee)! That was close. (back to team blue) Chet: We failed guys! Edward: It's ok Chet. Team green is quite powerful and have good defense anyway. We will just save diamonds before I can buy a weapon I want. 80 diamonds will get the weapon I want. Jay: Ok then! We go to diamond generator then. Edward: Get your swords too so nobody attacks us. Chet: Ok. to be continued Категория:Записи в блоге